


the last of the real ones

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Insecure Nori, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: Being around Dwalin is like staring into the sun for too long – it hurts and Nori knows it isn’t good for him, but he can’t stop.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you'll enjoy this fic - English isn't my first language and if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them! <3  
> The title is taken from a song by Fall Out Boy (a very good one, I recommend listening to it!)

Being around Dwalin is like staring into the sun for too long – it hurts and Nori knows it isn’t good for him, but he can’t stop.

  


Nori hates everything about it, which is why he’ll never say it out loud. Over the course of the journey, the two of them became closer than they ever were, but for Nori, that isn’t even close to enough. He needs Dwalin, and he’s afraid of damaging their friendship because he needs him _too much_ and at this point, he can’t live without their playful arguments and the looks they exchange when no one is watching. Nothing is worth risking all of this for.

  


Well, at least, that’s what he tells himself is the reason for not wanting to get too close to Dwalin.

  


But he knows how far that is from the truth, because _yes_ , he is afraid of risking their friendship, very much so, but what he fears even more is opening up and getting attached and falling more in love and _hoping_ and then being left alone because that’s what’s always going to happen, no matter what Nori says or does.

He’s not good enough for anyone, especially for Dwalin.

  


  


And now, Dwalin is standing in front of him and looking at him as if he was _everything_.

  


  


But Dwalin is like the sun and Nori is like some small, insignificant planet spinning around him.

  


Nori wants to be like that, he wants to be worth looking at as if he was the center of the universe, but he isn’t. Dwalin might not agree, but he’s wrong – Nori knows himself better than anyone else and he knows he isn’t a good person. Dwalin just doesn’t want to see it.

  


“Nori, please, look at me.”

Nori looks at the floor beneath his feet. He doesn’t want to make this harder than it already is.

  


“Please talk to me. Say something… Anything.”

Nori wants to scream, but he remains silent.

  


“I love you.”

 _Then stop_ , Nori wants to say, but he doesn’t.

  


Dwalin is not exactly known for talking a lot and Nori knows he should be glad that the other dwarf is sharing his feelings with him, but all he can think about is how fragile all of this is. He doesn’t deserve Dwalin’s affection, his _love_ , he would just destroy everything, which is why he shouldn’t even start in the first place. Dwalin will leave him.

  


“I know you feel something for me as well.”

  


“No”, Nori lies.

  


  


When Dwalin leaves, it feels like the sun just disappeared.


End file.
